The present invention is directed to an article retrieving device for gathering, storing and dispensing nuts. The article retrieving device has a retaining element for collecting the nuts from the ground and a housing for storing the nuts that have been collected. In use, a nut enters the retaining element at one end of the device and is pushed by subsequently retrieved nuts through a deformable passageway in the retaining element and into the housing where the nuts accumulate for storage purposes. The accumulated nuts can be dispensed from the housing when desired.
Nuts are typically harvested after they have fallen from the trees onto the ground. Retrieving the nuts from the ground can require a person to repeatedly bend and/or stoop in order to pick up each of the nuts. Consequently, harvesting nuts can be an arduous and time consuming task.
When retrieving nuts, a harvester will often carry with him a container in which to store the nuts he has gathered. Typically, the container is carried in one hand while the nuts are gathered and placed in the container with the other hand. Since a container can be bulky and cumbersome to carry, especially when bending and stooping, the harvesting task is made even more difficult.
Some nut harvesters choose to place their collecting container in a central location and walk back and forth to deposit the retrieved nuts into the container. This not only frees both hands for picking up the nuts, but also relieves him from having to carry the container as he moves from place to place gathering nuts. However, he must return frequently to the central container when his hands are full in order to deposit the nuts in the container. Such an exercise can require a substantial amount of walking, particularly when the nuts are scattered over a large area of ground, thereby increasing the time and effort required to gather the nuts.
Various known article retrievers allow the user to remain erect while gathering the nuts from the ground. However, these retrievers have certain drawbacks. With wire retrievers, the wires that pick up the nuts are distended through normal use when both picking up and releasing the nuts from the device. The distance between the wires is critical in order for the retrievers to work effectively. After prolonged use, the distance between the wires can be permanently altered to thereby render the device ineffective for retrieving nuts.
Other wire retrievers are capable of picking up and storing the nuts. However, during the retrieval process, there is a tendency for the stored nuts to escape from the storage area and drop back onto the ground. As the quantity of nuts in the storage area increases, the tendency of the nuts to escape increases significantly, so the storage area must be emptied before it is full. Therefore, the storage capacity of these retrievers is limited.
Some nut retrieving devices pick up unwanted debris, particularly leaves and twigs that may be surrounding the nuts on the ground. As a result it is generally necessary to separate the nuts from the debris after retrieval, thereby increasing frustration and time needed for completing the task.
With tube retrievers, the retrieved articles are able to back out of the entryway of these devices. To deter the retrieved articles from backing out of the device""s entryway, one-way trap doors have been added inside the device. The trap doors allow the articles into the device, but block their exit through the entryway. While trap doors may effectively inhibit the retrieved articles from exiting back through the entryway, the manufacturing cost of the device is significantly increased as a result.
Therefore, there is a need for an inexpensive article retrieving device that allows the user to remain in an erect standing/walking position during use and that can store a quantity of nuts during the retrieval process. In addition, the need exists for a retrieving device with a retaining element having an entryway that inhibits the stored articles from backing out of the device, and that can deter the collection of debris while retrieving articles.
The present invention is directed to an article retrieving device that satisfies the need for gathering nuts that are dispersed on the ground, while allowing the user to maintain an erect position. In addition to retrieving nuts, the device holds the nuts in a storage area after they have been retrieved, and dispenses the stored nuts as desired.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the article retrieving device includes a retaining element for retrieving the nuts and a housing for storing and dispensing the retrieved nuts. The retaining element includes a sleeve with a means for gripping an article. The means for gripping an article is a flexible member comprised by a plurality of resilient pieces which are arranged in rows on the sleeve. Inside the sleeve, the rows of resilient pieces form a deformable passageway. To retrieve, each nut is pressed into and held by the deformable passageway. As additional nuts are retrieved, the nut(s) in the passageway are pushed linearly through the passageway by force of additional nuts moving into the passageway. The nuts move from the passageway into the housing where they can be stored. With the device in a dispensing position the stored nuts can be emptied from the housing via the dispensing opening by the force of gravity.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an article retrieving device that harvests nuts from the ground.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device for gathering nuts wherein the user can maintain an erect posture while retrieving nuts.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an article retrieving device that can store a substantial quantity of nuts during the retrieval process.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an article retrieving device that inhibits the stored articles from backing out of the device""s entryway.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an article retrieving device with a flexible member for retaining the retrieved articles in a storage area on the device.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an article retrieving device with a flexible member that encircles and grips the outside of the article after entering the device.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an article retrieving device with a flexible member that forms an elongated passageway for holding the retrieved article.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an article retrieving device that can collect nuts without collecting substantial amounts of unwanted debris in the process.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an article retrieving device having a flexible member that is deformable to generally accommodate the shape of the article retrieved.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an article retrieving device having a deformable passageway for receiving the article into the device.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device that will retrieve, retain and dispense nuts.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device that will retrieve, store and dispense articles and that allows the user to maintain an erect posture while using the device.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an article retrieving device that maintains its storage retention capability as the storage area fills with articles.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a retrieving device that can effectively pick up articles having slight variations in the size of each article.